Yes
by PuddingCh4n
Summary: John's niece comes to visit. This causes Sherlock to notice some changes in John's behavior and for him to act on it. PreSlash, Fluff, OneShot, JohnxWatson, WatsonxJohn, Shwatson


Sherlock not mine!

* * *

"Sherlock! Come say goodbye!"

An aggravated groan came from the kitchen as John put a small pink coat on his 4-year-old niece's shoulders. John could hear the utensils of metal tweezers and glass microscope slides being placed back down and the dragging of feet as Sherlock was forced to stop his experiments.

"John, why is that man weird?" Her young voice peeped at him.

It was amazing how children could categorize the hierarchy of what the norm of normality was, in the public's eye, at such a young age. John just smiled warmly at her, bent on one knee, and gave her a hug. She held his hand after the hug in return.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded enthusiastically. They had played chase in the house, forcing Sherlock to take his cases in his room. Made cookies for her two mothers, who were waiting outside for her to come out, which of course ruined the perfect balance in which the fridge had been organized, by Sherlock. They even did some educational work; they watched shows on the hydrologic cycle, or the hydwolic cycle, as she liked to say it, spelled out words with her alphabet magnets on the fridge, and read a story time book as they both fell asleep on the couch.

"Farewell, child." It was an impatient grunt as Sherlock walked around the corner of the room.

She twisted her mouth to the side in a pout and frowned up at him. She relinquished her hold on John and walked over to him in small steps. Her neck began to hurt as she got closer and he got taller. She focused on his legs and when she reached him, she punched his leg as hard as she could.

"You be nice to my uncle John!" She said as she glared at his waist, he was just too tall for her to look at him in the eyes. She ran back to John and grabbed her uncle's hand. He opened the door and began to walk down the stairs. Just before she disappeared from Sherlock's sight, she yelled aloud,

"FAREWELL MR. GIANT!"

John turned to look at Sherlock, who was looking at the top of the little girl's head. Her hair was barely protruding over the top step and John laughed. Sherlock gave John a pointed look but John could see the quirk of Sherlock's lips as the taller man tried to keep his emotions at bay. She pulled on John's hand and they vanished from Sherlock's view.

A few moments later John reappeared a sad look on his face he walked toward the kitchen where Sherlock was working. Sherlock ignored his flat mate and continued to work, unconsciously listening to the sighs the other man made.

"She forgot her magnets…"

Sherlock looked up from his experiments annoyed and finally really looked at John, his features softened when he noticed how dejected John really was. The dark haired man rolled his eyes, got up and began to pick the magnets off the fridge.

"Sherlock, don't! I like it there, it adds color…"

Sherlock turned to look at him with a scowl and continued his work on the fridge. John sighed dejectedly and played idly with his hands until Sherlock cleared his throat. John looked at Sherlock, then at the fridge and realized that Sherlock had written a message with the letters.

_U miss her_

John nodded. Sherlock began to add and take away letters again. John couldn't help think how childish and unnecessary this was.

_U want one?_

Sherlock looked at the letters when John looked at him curiously. Maybe this was the only way Sherlock could be open about how he felt. Maybe this was an outlet for him.

"Do I want one? Magnets? I'm sure you mean kids. I need to be married first. I suppose I'd like one, having a mini Watson running around." He smiled as he said this. "Yeah, I'd like one."

Sherlock looked hesitant at first but turned to the letters and began to work again.

_Let's get one_

John's eyes practically fell out of his head. "Sherlock! You hate children. Besides, I can't raise a child alone."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. If he rolled any harder, he was sure they would get stuck in the crevices somewhere in his head. He changed the letters again.

_Let us get one_

John got up and walked toward the fridge his eyes glued to those words. He pulled the letters off and took the rest from Sherlock.

_Us?_

Sherlock nodded.

_Together?_

Sherlock withdrew from the urge to do the eye rolling and nodded again.

John smiled; it was a bright, teeth everywhere, doe eyes, and a light blush on his cheeks kind of smile. And Sherlock couldn't help it; he bent slightly at the waist and lowered his head until his own lips pressed gently against John's pink ones. Sherlock pulled away quickly at his mistake and stiffened as he watched John's reaction. John's hold on the extra magnets abandoned him and the items clattered to the floor. Sherlock winced inwardly at the loud noises they created; the sound magnified ten fold by the tension in the air.

The shorter man looked up at the taller man and gave a small smile before walking past him towards his room. Sherlock's eyes widened at John's retreating back, a confused look on his face. John was an enigma. Was he happy with the kiss, with Sherlock asking John to get a child together?

Sherlock watched John pass the stairs to his room and push the door into Sherlock's room instead. Sherlock held his breath, as his heart began to thunder in his chest. Butterflies bloomed in his stomach and they used helium to fly, which then rose into his head, causing him to feel light headed. Sherlock picked up the magnets off the floor and put them on the fridge before heading to his room, a true genuine smile on his face.

The next day, John was still lounging in Sherlock's bed at eleven in the morning. Sherlock was gone but John expected him to be on a case or something along those lines. He woke and walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of tea, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil as he sat down and looked at the paper. Nothing of real interest but something to waste the time as he waited. When the kettle screamed at him, he got up and made his tea. He walked towards the fridge to get some milk and stood there. His arms grew goose bumps and his head began to spin. He began to mouth the words on the fridge over and over again until he began to breathe normally.

"Yes." He texted to Sherlock.

_Yes._

* * *

_Please Review (: It really helps ~~ Thanks!_


End file.
